


Sweater Weather

by ohhkirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nishinoya get urself together, Pining, Tanaka and Noya are gay, Tanaka is WHIPPED, Unrequited Love, they rlly are fruits, whipped as in in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/pseuds/ohhkirishima
Summary: Tomorrow, when Nishinoya shows up wearing Tanaka’s jacket, Tanaka will tell him how he feels.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu (One Sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> in other words, I love Tananoya but can't write anything other than angst ahaha owie

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Suga!” Tanaka belted from across the Karasuno gym to the silver-haired boy cleaning up the rest of the volleyball supplies, a wide smile across his face.

“See ya, Tanaka!” Suga grinned widely and waved his small hand in the air. Suga’s grin had immediately boosted Tanaka’s mood. 

It was almost 6:00 PM. Volleyball practice had ended at 5:30 and Tanaka had stayed after to help Suga clean up. He had been doing this for a couple of weeks now; he didn’t mind, but walking home with the certain boy he had usually walked home with was a bonus every day. Tanaka stepped out of the gym and looked over at the boy waiting outside the doors. 

He gently shoved him, “let’s go, city boy, Suga let me go early. I’ll race you to the front gates.”

And with that, Tanaka took off running. The smaller boy, on the other hand, just furrowed his eyebrows and he huffed, the blonde in his hair flying up a bit from the air he breathed out.

“Oh no you don’t-” Nishinoya yelled after the other as he started to run to catch up.  _ Goddamn it,  _ he thought. Tanaka did this every day; picked a race with Nishinoya, and every day; Tanaka won. Noya ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but in the end, it didn’t matter. As he made it to the gate, Tanaka was leaned up against the wall that separated the school grounds and the outside world.

“Fifth time I won this week dude, what’s going on?” Tanaka joshed, his hand pressed against his mouth, stifling a laugh. Noya’s stance was stiff and he had his arms to his sides, his fists balled; angry that he lost  _ again. _

“Oh yeah?! Just wait till tomorrow! I’ll beat you!” Noya stomped over and stood in front of Tanaka, looking up at him, his lower lip poking out in a small pout. Tanaka felt his ears warm up.  _ Oh god,  _ Tanaka thought.

“You said that yesterday,” Tanaka said softly as he chuckled and let his hand fall back down to his side, “Now come on, let’s start walking, it’s getting dark.”

He could hear Noya let out a loud,  _ dramatic _ huff as Tanaka turned to walk away, he just smiled. Tanaka shoved his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie as Nishinoya trailed behind but soon joined in next to him. 

“I can’t believe the day I forget my jacket at home, it’s like negative 35 degrees outside,” Nishinoya looked at the sidewalk as he walked, making sure to not step on any cracks; he said it was disrespectful towards his mother if he stepped on sidewalk cracks. Tanaka tried telling him over and over again that his mothers back won’t break if stepped on cracks and Noya just replied

“I know, but it’s good to be safe sometimes.”

Tanaka averted his eyes to the Karasuno jacket he held in his own hands and then back at Noya, whose tongue was poking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration on the sidewalk.  _ He doesn’t need your jacket, Tanaka,  _ he thought. The thought had sounded like someone speaking to him directly and he hummed. He looked back down at his jacket before taking it in his hands and stretching his arm out to Noya.

“Here,” Tanaka said to the smaller boy, “I have my hoodie so I’m okay. I don’t want you to get cold.” The words that Tanaka was speaking surprised him, why was he being so forward with Noya all of a sudden? Why was- 

“Really? Thanks, dude!” Noya beamed, his brown eyes twinkled in the glow of the street lights. Tanaka couldn’t help but stare at the boy as he happily took that jacket from the taller boy and slipped it onto his small figure. Tanaka could start to feel his face get hot-  _ oh no why did I do that- _ How the jacket was bigger on Noya and the sleeves were longer than his arms, Tanaka felt a lump in this throat start to form and his gaze stayed fixed on Yuu.  _ Are the walls closing in on me or something? _ Tanaka wondered.  _ Am I allowed to look at him like that? _

_ Stop thinking like that, Tanaka! He’s your friend, that’s all he ever be! _

_ But what if? _

_ No, stop- _

“Tanaka? Bro, you good?” The sound of Nishinoya’s voice seemed to clear the other male’s vision and he averted his eyes up to Noya’s. He felt his whole body stiffen and then get warm, he was staring-  _ and Nishinoya noticed. _

“What? Oh! Yeah! I’m good!” Tanaka let out a stiff laugh and he reached up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Nishinoya started to laugh, “You spaced out! You were staring at me like a deer in headlights!” 

Nishi’s laugh never failed to make Ryu smile, of course, he’d never admit it though because no one wants to hear of his swooning and most definitely didn’t want to lose his reputation of the “scary, dominant second year” (he, of course, gave himself the name), but the other’s soft laughs whenever they hung out and were in class made Tanaka want nothing more but to be with him, hearing that laugh,  _ forever. _

Tanaka narrowed his eyes at Noya and he scolded the smaller boy before looking forward. His face started to burn up. He felt like an idiot for looking at his best friend like that. Tanaka knew Nishinoya was way out of his league and knew for sure he would never like him like  _ that _ . 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Nishinoya Yuu.” Tanaka lifted his own head to the sky a bit, his eyes closing as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Tanaka has a staring problem! Tanaka has a staring problem!” Noya giggled and he started to skip ahead of Tanaka. Ryuu opened one eye as he heard the other speak and as he saw Noya skipping, he opened his eyes and planted them on the dark-haired boy. Noya skipped all the way up the street and stopped at a light post. He turned around to face Tanaka and leaned up against the light post. 

Tanaka chuckled as he picked up his pace to catch up, knowing where Noya stopped was in front of his house.

“I wanted to ask you something Ryuu,” Nishi grinned as Tanaka came in hearing distance, “It’s kind of serious.”

Tanaka stopped a few feet away from the other and his head tilted a bit. He started to wonder. Was this is? Maybe he was confessing! The corners of Tanaka’s lips curled into a small smile at the thought. Nishinoya and Tanaka have been best friends for over a year and Ryuu really took a liking to Yuu. 

They had met in the volleyball club. First day. Nishinoya saw Tanaka hanging on the wall as he was surprisingly nervous to start a new school and join a new volleyball club with a whole new team.

_ “Hey! What are you doing by the wall all by yourself! We’re warming up you know!” A voice piped. It caught Tanaka off guard, his head snapping up towards the voice.  _

_ A smaller boy with dark hair and a tiny blonde streak was standing in front of Ryuu. The boy had one hand on his waist and the other held a green, red and white volleyball out towards Tanaka. He looked at the other boy with a fixed gaze. His jaw slacked a bit as the male spoke. The dark-haired boy had an eyebrow raised in anticipation and his mouth curved into an unamused frown. His hair was pushed back and spiked up while the blonde streak of his hung down in front of his face. _

_ It was in all honestly cute. Wait, what?! What was he thinking? He doesn’t know this boy. The longer Tanaka stared, he finally figured it out. _

_ He did know this kid; He was in his class. Which meant he was in the same grade!  _

_ “Can you play or not?” The boy motioned the volleyball towards Ryuu, “we only have until 5:30 you know.” _

_ Tanaka stood up straight, his chest puffing out and his shoulders straightening back. Be cool. Be assertive. Make sure he likes you. _

_ “Yes, I can!” Tanaka chimed. The corner of his mouth curved up into a slight grin.  _

_ The shorter boy chuckled and sent back a sly smirk, “Good. I’m Nishinoya by the way! I’m gonna be the star of this team!” _

_ Oh god, Tanaka liked this kid already. _

_ “I’m Tanaka.” _

“I want to ask Asahi out. I don’t know. Should I?”

You could hear the wing spiker’s heart break into multiple pieces that night. Tanaka’s whole body drooped. What? Asahi? His smile fell and his body started to heat up. Tanaka didn’t know if he was more upset or angrier. The lump in Tanaka’s throat had come back but It wasn’t a lump of passion.

He knew it.  _ Why would someone like Nishinoya Yuu like someone like me _ ? Tanaka smiled at Nishinoya.

“You should ask him out, bro. He’s a lucky guy if he says yes,” Tanaka assured Noya. Tanaka wasn’t sure himself though. He wanted Nishinoya to be happy, more than anything. But he wanted Nishinoya to be happy with  _ him. _

“Really?!” Noya looked up at Tanaka, his face starting to glow at the confirmation from his best friend.

The glow in Tanaka’s face had dulled.

“Thank you, Tanaka. You’re the best!” Nishinoya laughed and he started to wave his hands, his hands in little balls. He let out a small squeal as he started to jump a bit and spin around.

“Oh!” Nishinoya abruptly stopped his jumping, looked at Tanaka as he gently slipped off Tanaka’s jacket, and held it out to him with a smile, “your jacket! Here-”

“Keep it for now,” Tanaka said softly with a smile, pushing Nishinoya’s hand with the jacket in back towards the boy, “Just bring it to school tomorrow, you can wear it and just give it to me then.”

“You sure?” Noya tilted his head as he slipped the jacket back onto his smaller body.

“Yeah, I’m sure man.”

And with that, they said their normal goodbyes, and then Nishinoya made his way up to his driveway and into his house. Tanaka watched as the front door closed and soon he was there; alone. He felt a familiar stinging in his nose. A sting that he shouldn’t know but did know all too well.

_ “Hey bro! Dinner is re- Ryuu?” Saeko had barged into Tanaka’s room but her voice immediately quieted as she saw the state of her brother. Tanaka jumped and his head snapped towards his door.  _

_ “Saeko! Jesus, what have I said about knocking-” Tanaka wiped his red, puffy eyes. He let out a shaky breath that was supposed to be a laugh to cover up what he was doing. Hearing the shake in his breath just made his nose sting even more and he looked away from his older sister. _

_ “Is it him again? Tanaka, I told you, I’m sure he likes you. If he doesn’t then he’s missing out!” Saeko tried her best to soothe her brother as she walked over to him, gently resting her hand on and rubbing small circles against his back. _

_ The boy let a soft sob escape his lips. He didn’t think he was all that special, especially not special enough for the ‘star of the team’ to like him. _

Once the first couple of tears had escaped Tanaka’s eyes, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Small drops of rain started to slowly fall as Tanaka stood there, staring at the ground. The rain had mixed with Ryuu’s hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. The tears fell to the ground, just as the rain did. He tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t be crying. Noya was just his best friend after all. Ryuu’s arms were wrapped around himself. He felt pathetic; selfish.  _ Noya couldn’t help who he likes and who he doesn’t. Don’t be selfish Tanaka. Just go home. It’s over.  _

Tanaka walked home alone; his feet dragging against the concrete, his soaked hoodie clinging to his body, and his tears continuing to fall. 

Ryuu knew Saeko was going to give him hell for not bringing an umbrella. Hell, Tanaka didn’t know it was going to rain. Tanaka stared ahead of him as he walked down the quiet street towards his home. All he could hear was the rain. The rain was loud; louder than it should have been. Tanaka wiped his eyes but the tears had continued to fall. _Stop crying._ _He was just kidding, right?_ _Tomorrow, when Nishinoya shows up wearing Tanaka’s jacket, he’ll tell him. He’ll tell him how he really feels!_

The next day, Nishinoya came to school in Asahi’s jacket,  _ not Tanaka’s. _

**Author's Note:**

> once again, I'm terribly sorry- *hands u tissue*


End file.
